Schrodinger's Cat
Austria: 1935 Schrödinger intended his thought experiment as a discussion of the EPR article (named after its authors Einstein, Podolsky and Rosen). The EPR article highlighted the strange nature of quantum entanglement, which is a characteristic of a quantum state that is a combination of the states of two systems (for example, subatomic particles, that once interacted but were then separated and are not each in a definite state. The Copenhagen interpretation implies that the state of the two systems collapses into a definite state when one of the systems is measured. Schrödinger and Einstein exchanged letters about Einstein's EPR article, in the course of which Einstein pointed out that the state of an unstable gunpowder particle will, after a while, contain a superposition of both exploded and unexploded states. To further illustrate, Schrödinger describes how one could, in principle, transpose the superposition of an atom to large-scale systems. He proposed a scenario with a cat in a sealed box, wherein the cat's life or death depended on the state of a subatomic particle. According to Schrödinger, the Copenhagen interpretation implies the cat remains both alive and dead (to the universe outside the box) until the box is opened. The thought-experiment goes as follows: A cat is penned up in a steel chamber, along with the following device (which must be secured against direct interference by the cat): in a Gieger counter, there is a tiny bit of radioactive substance, so small that perhaps in the course of the hour, one of the atoms decays, but also, with equal probability, perhaps none; if it happens, the counter tube discharges, and through a relay releases a hammer that shatters a small flask of hydrocyanic acid. If one has left this entire system to itself for an hour, one would say that the cat still lives if meanwhile no atom has decayed. The psi-function of the entire system would express this by having in it the living and dead cat mixed or smeared out in equal parts. It is typical of these cases that an indeterminacy originally restricted to the atomic domain becomes transformed into macroscopic indeterminacy, which can then be resolved by direct observation. That prevents us from so naively accepting as valid a "blurred model" for representing reality. In itself, it would not embody anything unclear or contradictory. There is a difference between a shaky or out-of-focus photograph and a snapshot. Today: Univille When it was time to take Schrodinger's Cat to the vet, Tyler and Bri were given the job of taking the aegean cat wearing his neutralizing collar that not only prevented the hydrocyanic acid downside, but also made the cat to appear alive. When the cat, known as 'Shodi' to the people of Univille, escaped from the vet and from his collar, the H.A.R.P. Consultants were charged with playing a game of cat and mouse. The 'living' artifact found his way to a teen named Nikki Nola. Picking the feline up, she somehow could tell that the cat was giving off a weird effect. When the H.A.R.P. Consultants found the cat and the girl, Nikki was confused to why the cat didn't have a heartbeat, yet was still purring. The Consultants were equally confused on why the girl was not being affected by the acid. When swapping explinations, they found out that Nikki also had a downside reduction ability. ''Moths Shall Play episode: 0107 'Cat Out Of The Bag' Trivia *Schrodinger's Cat is usually known affectionally by 'Shodi' by the Warehouse Staff *Shodi seems to perfer the company of Nikki Nola and Felix Draco above the other Warehouse Staff, but will take attention from anyone. *'Shodi' hasn't been nuetered, so it is ''very important that he stays away from female cats. No one is interested in a plague of acidic kittens. Category:Artifact Category:Organic Artifacts